Only but an hour
by CatX3
Summary: In the Ocarina of Time, The goddessess decide to allow Link and Zelda to meet before all the Sages are awakened. ZELINK enjoy


**Thx to Hellotoday for this idea, I think you'll all like this one ;) EVERYTHING USED IN THIS FIC BELONGS TO NINTENDO. (and also whenever I'm talking about Sheik in the story...it goes from he to she a lot...gets confusing haha :sweatdrop:) (and also i got lazy on the part when theyre talking about the past seven years and what happened before. I figured they would talk about something like their parents and child hood and all that stuff, so i want u guys to use your imagination on that part, annnnd if u want review wat u thought they said in tht part. i would love to hear wat u guys came up with! ;P)**

Link collapsed on the ground in Hyrule Field and let out a deep sigh. Navi flew around his head, worried. "Are you doing okay?" He blinked a few times before responding. "Considering I just defeated the Fire Temple..." She sweatdropped. "Sorry." "It's alright." He closed his eyes. "I just wish I could see Zelda again. I miss her so much..." "Well I'm sure she misses you just as much, and remember, she hasn't seen you for 7 years." He breathed deeply. "I know. And...I just..." He covered his face. Navi rested on his shoulder. "Here's what I think you should do, change your Tunic, splash some water over yourself, and rest. Okay?" He looked at her and slightly nodded. "Fine." He stood up and headed down to the River leading to Zora's Domain.

Once Navi was sure he was out of hearing range, she flew up to a tree branch and sat down on it. Looking up at the sky, she wondered where Princess Zelda was. She hummed the tune to the song Link's best friend had taught to him. "Saria...?" She listened intently to the wind for a hint of the Kokori girl's voice. "Can you hear me?" "Navi?" A slight whisper could be heard. "Yes!" "Hello! How are you and Link doing?" "Actually..." A tone of worry could be heard in her voice. "What is it?"

"Well...Link is just so sad. He misses the Princess so much. I wish there was something I could do..." Saria sighed. "Do you know...where she is?" "Yes. Rauru told me." "Can you tell me?" "I'm sorry, Navi. But I can't. It's just not the time for her and Link to reunite yet." "Oh..." Her wings drooped a little. "Oh Navi, I'm sorry. I wish I could get them back together...but I just can't. They have to wait until Link awakens all of the Sages." "But Saria, Link loves her." "I know he does, and that's why I wish I could tell you where she is." "Then, what should I do?" "I don't know...I'm sorry." "It's okay." "Well...I should really get back to Rauru and Darunia." "Alright." "Give my best to Link, bye!" "I will, bye."

The fairy floated down from branch when she saw the hero coming towards her. When he made his way up the hill, he had on his green tunic again and was looking awfully sleepy. He rubbed his eyes while yawning. He bent down and started to build a fire.

Epona trotted over to him from the edge of the river. Once the fire was made, the horse lay down behind Link and he sat down on the ground beside her. "You've been doing good, Link." Navi rested herself on his shoulder and made herself comfortable. "Thanks, Navi." He yawned once more and rested his head on the horse's back. He looked at the stars once more before closing his eyes. "I miss you, Zel..."

...

Sheik rubbed his hands together and warmed himself infront of the fire. He looked around at the where he was, the corner of Hyrule Field by the entrance to Gerudo Territory, behind some bushes.

He pulled down his headdress to reveal long golden hair. Zelda shook her head around and ran her hands through her hair. Looking up at the sky, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes. She knelt down infront of the fire and folded her hands. "Golden Goddesses of Hyrule, please pray for us in these dark times. Keep watch over me as I spend yet another night alone. And...pray for the Hero of Time. Keep him in your thoughts and help him stay safe. And may we meet again...soon."

She glanced behind her once again to make sure no one was watching her. Seeing no one, she slowly put her head dress back on, once again becoming Sheik.

She lay down by the fire and shivered from the cold and sniffed. "I miss you Link...so much...". She quietly cried herself to sleep. "I love you...Link..."

...

When Zelda woke up, she instantly realized that she was no longer disguised as the Sheikah boy. Instead, she was wearing a simple white dress ending at the knees, with thin straps. "What?" She looked around and saw that she was on a small island in the shape of a Triangle. There was no trees, just white sand, surrounded by still water, mist everywhere. She could hear someone playing the ocarina somewhere in the distance.

"Where am I?" She stood up and realized a light began to shine infront of her. She took a few steps back and and gasped when she saw a figure beginning to form. A woman with long blue hair and wearing golden metals for clothes appeared standing in the water. She stared at the Princess with a blank expression, but somehow...it seemed familiar to Zelda.

"You are on the island of Wisdom..." The woman's voice sounded ancient and wise, but at the same time young and beautiful. She pointed at the sand below her and a drawing in the shape of the Trifroce began to be visible. "Go to the island of Courage." Zelda looked at her left hand, the symbol of the Triforce was faintly glowing.

When she looked back up, the woman was gone. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "...Nayru...?" She looked back at her hand and saw the triangle to the left glow, and the one to the right glow even brighter. Moving her gaze back up to where the woman used to be, she bit her lip. "I guess...I go right?"

She cautiously dipped her foot into the ankle deep water. She slowly walked through the water to the right of the triangle island.

...

Link was woken up by the sound of a woman's voice whispering. "Wake up, Chosen Hero." He opened his eyes and stood up, ready to pull out his sword. But he didn't when he saw who was infront of him.

A woman with short green hair and wearing golden ribbons stood infront of him in the low water. "You are on the island of Courage." She held up her hands and lightning bugs appeared out of her fingertips. They flew up into the sky and formed the shape of the triforce. "Go to the island of Wisdom. To the left..."

She then slowly disappeared into thin air. "What...where am I? Navi?" He looked around to see this 'island' but couldn't see through the mist. "Alright then..." He proceeded to walk forward through the water to the left.

_..._

Zelda walked through the mist until she finally spotted something. She thought she could see a figure appearing to be walking towards her in the mist. She thought it could be the Goddess again, but it wasn't. She noticed it was a man wearing all green.

Her eyes opened wide and she stopped in her tracks. The figure walked forward until he must have spotted her as well. The mist began to slowly dissappear until she could see his face clearly. "...Link?" "Zelda?" They stared at each other for a moment, niether one believing this. She took a step forward and as did he. "Is it really you?" Both believing it was still a dream, She squinted her eyes, trying to make sense of this, and soon after a smile spread across her face. "Link!" A smile also now on the hero's face. "Zelda!" They ran towards each other, arms spread apart. Link took hold of her around her waist and held her up in the air, spinning joyfully. They giggled and Zelda couldn't stop tears from falling off her cheeks.

He set her back on the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Link! I've missed you so much!" She sunk her face into his chest and cried silently. He closed his eyes and held her close to him. "I've missed you too..."

In the distance they could hear three women talking at once, all the same words.

_"Fated Lovers reunited once again..."_

_"...Together they'll be till the hour of ten..."_

_"...No time will pass in the land of Hyrule..."_

_"...For love will bloom in this friendship renewal..."_

_"...In the mortal world it's the hour of nine..."_

_"...The Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time."_

She looked up at Link and blinked a few times. "Fated...lovers?" He gulped and tried to ignore the redness in his face. "Umm..." She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I can't believe I'm really here with you...I've been waiting seven years-" "And now I'm here." He picked her up bridal style and headed towards the 'island of courage'.

Once they got there, he set her down and they sat down on the white sand. "I don't know about you, but I'm still trying to figure out what all this is." Zelda giggled and took hold of his hand. "Link, I saw Nayru." "What?" "The Goddess..." He gulped and looked in the distance. "I'm pretty sure I saw Farore..."

"Really? Did you hear what they said?" "Yeah, does this mean that...no time's going to pass in Hyrule? And we're somewhere else...?" "I guess..." He looked back up at her. "Zel, I'm so happy that I finally got to see you again." She pursed her lips and turned her head away. She sniffled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Zelda...it's alright, I'm here now." He moved closer to her until their hands were once again touching. "And I will always protect you." She looked back at him, her face stained with tears. "Please...tell me where you've been." She gasped and looked away once again. "I...I can't tell you." "But why?" "I...I was told that I would have to wait until you awaken all the Sages." "By who?" She sighed.

"I don't know...just destiny I guess..." They both looked around at the water and the sand until Zelda broke the silence. "Though I can't tell you of everything...I can at least tell you of before all of this..."

He faintly smiled at her. "I'd like that."

...

"It's almost over..." Zelda sniffed and gazed at him. "I don't want to be seperated again..." She threw herself into his arms, and he responded by holding her even tighter. "I always knew you'd return..." She cried into his embrace.

He stood up and helped her up. He then whiped away her tears with his gloved hand. "Zelda...I've got something to tell you." "What is it...Link?" He bit his lip and took hold of both of her hands. "Umm...I...I..." She leaned in closer until their lips were only inches apart. "I love you too...my hero..." He instantly pushed himself to kiss her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist.

"_The hour is up..."_

They seperated and stared at each other. She hugged him tightly and as did he. "I love you...good-bye...for now..." She whispered to him. He looked at her one last time before everything disappeared.

...

Zelda immediately awoke. "Link? Link?" She looked around but realized that she was once again disguised as Sheik, sitting by a fire in the corner of Hyrule Field.

She sighed and curled up again on the ground. "At least...I got to see him again..."

...

"Zelda?" Link's eyes shot open, waking Navi up. "Zelda?" Navi flew over to him. "Link, Zelda's not here. She never was? Are you okay?" "Yes! She was! We were with the Goddessess and no time passed here and...and...we kissed."

Navi flew over and put her small hand on his cheek. "I would say it was just a dream...but perhaps the Goddessess thought you two should meet up before the set time...that's sweet." She giggled. "Tell me about it in the morning, I think you should get back to sleep..." He yawned. "I thin you're right."

He lay back down and silently before falling asleep whispered, "Thank you Farore and Nayru...".


End file.
